The Black Eye
by a ship nerd
Summary: The weirdest things happen, and Everest ends up getting a black eye, by accidentally missing a book tossed at her. Sadly, Chase and Sky don't see it that way. Sky wan'ts to hear 'the gory truth', and Chase just wants to help by sending Everest flowers... but signs the card wit his name, not Marshall's... This could only end well.


Chapter 1

" _Everest and I were just sitting at home, minding our own business, she was reading a book, and I walked into the room, and that's when the whole thing started._

Marshall walked in the living room, confused, looking for something. Everest was sitting on the couch, intensely reading a book, with the confused Marshall behind her.

"Everest, have you seen the book I was reading?" He asked still looking left and right in search of his lost book. "I thought I left it on that table there…" he paused noticing she was reading a book. He looked at the cover, and his eyes widened. "Hey, that's my book!" he exclaimed just before snatching it out of Everest's paws.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Everest asked grabbing the other side of the book with her paws.

"That's the book I was reading," Marshall explained still holding onto it. "I was reading it last night."

"Well I'm reading it tonight!" Everest replied trying to get a hold of the book again.

"Come on everest, be fair, I'm the one that started it first."

"It does not. There's a new rule: readers keepers, losers go look at television."

"That rule does not apply to dalmations."

"Now Marshall, come on," Everest said trying even harder to take the book.

"Come on give me the book."

"Oh, this is getting us nowhere. Come on, we'll read it together."

"Oh all right," Marshall said defeated taking a seat next to Everest. They both adjusted their position until they got comfortable. Everest sighed.

"Can you see enough to read?" she asked.

"Sure. _Patch went into the darkened room and there she saw…_ Everest's thumb."

Everest looked at Marshall weirdly, but realized what he meant.

"Oh," she said moving her thumb. "Sorry. How's that?"

"That's fine."

" _John plunged a knife into her back several times. She desperately tried to fight back. But the blood, oozing from her many wounds, poured about her feet as she slipped to the ground taking the lamp,_ electrocuting herself? _Nothing but a pile of ashes was left."_ Everest read out loud quietly to herself, starting to get into the story. Marshall had a 'here we go' look on his face. "Are you ready to turn the page?" Everest asked.

"No I'm not ready to turn the page! You were mumbling so loud I wasn't able to concentrate. I haven't read a word yet."

"Ah, well there's nothing on that page anyway," she said just shrugging it off like it was nothing. "Patch tried to poison John, John found out about it and tried to run him over with his car. That's all, next page," She said without pause.

" _John left the house…_ dismembering the housekeeper? Ew! _Disposing of her body in the garbage disposal..._ "

"Everest, will you please stop mumbling?"

"I'm just reading."

"Well can you read with your mouth closed?"

"Oh, okey. Hm hmm hm hm hum, hum hmhmhmhm," Everest hummed. Marshall had on a me-and-my-big-mouth face on.

"Oh, no, no, no, this won't work. No, no, I-I can't read that way. No."

"Hey…"

"I can't read that way."

"How about one of us reading out loud to the other?"

"All right," Marshall said sitting back down. He takes the book from Everest. She sighed.

"Well, go ahead," she said making herself more comfortable.

" _Madge se levanto de la carretera y fue donde estaba… (Breath) Cuando llego ahi with the car, Gordon le dijo: Madge, ven aca, y le dio asi en la cara iPim, pum, pam, pum!"_ With the last words Marshall swung one of his paws in the air.

Everest got off the couch with a confused look on her face. (Which some of you reading this probably have on too)

" _Y entonces la pobre muchacha tenia blood all over the place y le dijo 'iNo, no me des mas, no me des mas! Perdona, Gordon, ino, no me des mas!'"_ Everest taps Marshall on his shoulder.

"What, I've been taking spanish lessons. My teacher has told me to translate what I read into spanish as I go along.

"Yeah," Everest said blankly with an 'obviously' face on.

" _Patch got up off the road after John had run him over with the car and ran to him. He was beaten and torn. (_ Everest starts getting really into what she was reading _) His clothes were in shreds and blood poured from his many wounds. Their eyes met. Then in a feeble voice, Patch said, (_ Everest pauses briefly)' _You don't like me, do you?'"_ Everest slowly begins to get up off the couch as she reads. " _Suddenly, she gathered strength. 'Go ahead, admit it,' he shouted. 'You hate me!'"_ Everest gets _really_ into what she is reading and it was starting to freak Marshall out.

"Umm… Everest…"

" _You hate me, don't you?"_

"Everest…"  
" _Don't you?!"_

"You don't have to shout! Everest you don't have to shout!"

"I can't help it! (softer) I can't help it. I get carried away with this stuff," she replied with a melancholy tone that said 'you know this about me.'

"Ok, but try to control yourself."

"Okay. _John couldn't stand it any longer. He screamed at Patch, 'Okay, Patch, you asked for it.' He started slowly toward him. Patch's eyes showed terror._ (Everest starts leaning in on Marshall acting out the book.) _He came closer, closer…_ (Marshall leans back far into the couch as Everest pressed nearer and nearer.) _Closer, closer…_ (Marshall starts pawing at Everest as she is literally leaning over him, and practically laying on him.

 **A/N: end of chapter 1. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. BTW, this is not to be taken seriously. I just wanted to put something funny on because I was boord. If you guys want more from this story, Please review. I like reviews better than faves and follows combined. The pups are adults and are married. MarshallxEverest, and ChasexSky.**


End file.
